


Bared Behind Bars (fic & artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Paddling, Spanking, alliteration is my kink, paternal boss, vaguely voyeuristic vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Mulder tells Scully a secret... Skinner has been spanking him! She's barely able to believe it, but then sees it for herself. (M/M non-sexual discipline, with a redheaded witness) *I know I got a similar XF fic that hasn't been finished yet, sry... Hope this one's enjoyed in the meantime! :]
Comments: 29
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a Spring Mini-Challenge over on LiveJournal's "Spanking World" community. The task was to incorporate the phrase, "Can I tell you a secret?", and I wrote this around that. I definitely went past the cracky drabble I originally planned to do! Please note that the "case" I continually mention in this fic will never be described beyond some vague details... so feel free to use your imaginations, lol. Please enjoy, and comment if you can!

There was a buzz and the secured door at the end of the hall could be heard being pushed open. Mulder tensed but then breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the familiar tap of heels. The cot in his cell creaked as he rolled off it, standing to greet his redheaded partner.

Scully stepped into view, dressed smartly in a blazer, blouse, and pencil skirt. Mulder wished very much that he was at her side looking just as professional, but his suit had been ruined during the prior evening's unique series of events... He'd been given a change of clothes, which was a ridiculously out-of-date prison uniform. The material was tattered and itchy, white with grey stripes. Definitely a couple decades old, but Mulder supposed this small town jail didn't have a decent enough budget for new uniforms. Only a sheriff and deputy ran the place and there were a total of three cells, side-by-side. Empty but for him.

With a grin, Mulder wrapped his hands around the rusty metal bars and joked, "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Scully just crossed her arms and glared up at him. His cheery guise faltered and he mumbled, "Uh, well, thanks for coming to bail me out."

"I didn't," replied Scully.

"What? But - then why are you here?"

Scully raised a brow at the question and said with annoyance, "Maybe I'm here to make sure my partner is still in one piece after he decided to ditch me - yet _again_ \- in order to carry out a truly idiotic scheme."

Mulder opened his mouth, clearly wanting to protest, but Scully raised her voice to cut him off - "God, you could've been _killed_ , Mulder!" She reached through the bars to prod gently at the colourful bruise on her partner's left temple and then she used both hands to check his scalp. He let her, ducking his head and even bending his knees a little. Then she asked sternly, "Where else are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Scully, _really!_ Just sore here and there, nothing to worry about." He looked straight into her eyes to convey his sincerity and she nodded after a moment.

"Well, consider yourself lucky."

"I would, but..." Mulder gestured at his surroundings with an endearing pout and Scully (internally admonishing herself) began to feel some pity for him.

"Skinner will get you out, I'm sure. He should be here within the hour."

Mulder straightened up and stammered out, "S-Skinner? He... he's coming _here?_ "

Scully clarified, "Yes, Mulder. He called me this morning, said he left the nearest airport in a rented car. Sheriff Lowry contacted him last night to explain what happened and - "

"What did he tell him? WHAT!" _  
_

Scully frowned at the interruption and answered with some exasperation, "Well, I don't know exactly! I assume they discussed the case's resolution and why you were arrested. Skinner actually told me not to bail you out because the Bureau's budget will have a large enough dent as it is, considering the damage you caused... Anyway, he believes coming in person might help smooth out the situation. The sheriff seems open to it. When I came in, he said he was looking forward to letting Skinner deal with you." Blood drained from Mulder's face as Scully continued, _"Jesus,_ Mulder, I really wish you had allowed me to go with you! I could've talked some sense - I mean, there were _so_ many other ways you should've handled this! You could've... "

Mulder tuned her out, focusing on the knowledge that Skinner was coming in person... and that he had spoken directly with the sheriff. That meant his boss didn't have to rely on a vaguely written report to figure out what had happened. That meant he knew all about the two - no, _three_ wrecked vehicles, the sewer explosion, plus the evacuation at the liquor store, and... _oh, God_... the sheriff probably told him about the time he told the deputy to _go fuck himself!_

This was bad. Mulder suddenly felt sick and lowered himself to a crouch, his sweaty hands sliding down the bars to follow. Scully crouched as well and put a hand on his knee, concerned, "Mulder, are you alright?"

"He's gonna kill me," Mulder groaned.

There was a short chuckle from Scully. "Well, I won't deny that you're in for a steaming lecture, but you'll survive."

"No, Scully, you don't understand!" Mulder began banging his head against the bars, wondering if it could be a good idea to make himself unconscious before Skinner arrived.

"Hey, stop that!" Scully flicked his nose before asking, "What's not to understand, Mulder? I've seen him angry at you before, more times than I can count. Just - be remorseful, say you're sorry, and _please_ don't do your petulant teen act. Show him some respect, okay? He's probably putting off some important matters in order to come here."

Scully's advice was just serving to make Mulder's stomach flip. If Skinner was planning to do what Mulder was thinking, then he was about to be saying sorry _a lot!_ Also - _petulant teen?_ Well, he might soon be giving a pretty good portrayal of a naughty little boy. Right now, he even felt a couple decades younger, waiting for his father to come home after getting into trouble at school... What a charming throwback.

 _If Scully only knew,_ Mulder thought, and then he seemed to struggle internally with something. A moment later, he nodded to himself and cleared his throat. "Scully?"

"Mulder?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Scully blinked, bemused, and replied warily, "Okay... uh, shoot."

"You can't tell anyone, all right? Promise?"

She couldn't help a smile at the juvenile exchange. "Want me to pinky swear it?" she giggled, but Mulder huffed and she quickly said, "Fine, fine, I promise! So, what else did you do?"

Mulder frowned at her assumption. "No, it's Skinner..." he took a deep breath and went on, "He, uh... he hits me."

There was a long pause in which Scully tried to convince herself that she had heard correctly. Even after doing so, she had to confirm. "Skinner _hits_ you?"

"Yeah, when I... when I screw up." Mulder bit his lower lip and glanced away with a flutter of his dark eyelashes.

There was another pause, even longer, before Scully slid her purse off her shoulder and rummaged through it. "I'm calling him - no, I'm calling HR! I'll report him, that balding piece of _shit_... " she fumed, "Where's my damn phone!"

"Scully, don't!" Mulder exclaimed with a shake of his head, "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I don't care! Skinner can't abuse you no matter how much you screw up - Hey! Give that _back_ , Mulder!"

Her purse had been yanked away, through the bars. Mulder chucked it behind him before saying, "Listen! He's not abusing me, okay? It's punishment. I deserve it, sometimes, you know?"

Scully's heart panged for her partner. "Mulder, oh my _God..._ " she said, tears forming in her eyes, "How many times has Skinner beaten you? I'm so sorry! I - I really thought that we could trust him but he's clearly been taking advantage of his position. I can't believe he... that he -"

"He spanks me!" Mulder interjected, not liking to see Scully cry.

Scully sniffled, "Wha... What did you say?"

"Skinner spanks me," Mulder said more quietly. His face was no longer pale, turning pink.

Scully wiped at her eyes while still managing to direct a look of incredulity at Mulder. "What do you mean he _spanks_ you? Like, like... "

Blushing hard now, Mulder specified, "He puts me over his lap and smacks my ass with his hand."

Scully still looked unsure. She stood up from her crouch, put her hands on her hips, and demanded, "Explain everything."

Mulder stood as well, then backed up a couple steps to sit on the end of his cot, hands clasped between his knees. He began his explanation with, "Do you remember that case from about nine months ago? The Satanic cult?"

"How could I forget... and it was a nudist colony, Mulder."

"Yeah, well, why couldn't it be both? That orgy had undeniable elements of - ah, _nevermind!"_ He took a deep breath before going on, "After we were taken off the case, that was the first time Skinner did it. He came to my apartment and told me the higher ups wanted my ass on the curb, but that he'd do his best to convince them not to fire me if _I_ could convince _him_ that I was willing to accept responsibility for my actions. I told him I wanted to. I ask him _how..._ and he said I could agree to be personally disciplined by him - off the record. He said I could give him an answer the next day, but I accepted right away. So he punished me, right then and there."

"Did you know he was going to hurt you? Physically?"

"Yeah, I did, but I thought he'd just throw a couple punches, something like that. It would've been worth it to keep my job, you know? But, instead, he just spanked me like a... like a little kid."

"Over his lap? With just his hand, you said?" Scully hid a smile at the image that conjured.

Mulder nodded, adding, "It still hurts like hell, though! I mean... his hand's _huge!_ And he's already punished me like this six times now, for anything he thinks could've threatened my job or, uh, my life... It's been about three months since the last time, which happened 'cause I forgot my gun in my car when I went after that witch hunter."

Scully refrained from commenting on that ridiculous pursuit, instead taking a moment to consider what she had learned. Mulder's additional details came as a relief compared to what she had previously envisioned her partner enduring. Corporal punishment wasn't a topic she had been confronted with for a long time, but she thought to herself that there was a huge difference between physical abuse and a spanking. If certain factors could be ascertained, of course.

Her father had been a loving man and had spanked her brothers every once in a while, even when they were older teens. It always helped to put them back on track. Scully herself had been over her mother's knee a couple times to combat some brattiness. And she and her siblings held no grudges toward their parents, only gratitude... At these thoughts, Scully's respect for Skinner returned and actually grew at the thought of him taking on such a paternal approach. One that risked his own job in order to preserve Mulder's.

"Oh, hold on," Scully blurted, "is this why you've been better behaved the last few months? I've been noticing! You're less impulsive and hold your tongue better around authority figures. You've definitely been less trouble on our cases - well, until this one."

Mulder groaned and held his head in his hands, "Like I said before, Skinner's gonna kill me! My ass will be barbeque! I - I don't want to believe it, Scully, but I'm pretty sure that's why he's on his way, and why you weren't allowed to bail me out. The sheriff told you that he was letting Skinner deal with me, right? He must know he's gonna spank me!"

"You mean here, in jail?" Scully laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Mulder. That would be entirely unprofessional."

Mulder agreed, but he could recall a couple threats from Skinner that made it difficult to ignore the possibility of being punished in public. One time, he'd told Mulder, "Maybe tanning your butt in front of the entire bullpen will teach you to respect your colleagues. With the way you've treated most of them, I doubt they'd report me!" Another time, he'd said, "I don't care what basketball game is on. I'll be the only one sitting on your couch this evening. A punishment is best delivered as soon as possible with you, or else that mind of yours gets whirring with ideas and excuses, so open this damn door!" Mulder cringed at the memory of that particular spanking.

So, despite Scully’s point, Mulder couldn’t tamper down the niggling fear that Skinner wouldn’t wait for them to return home, wouldn’t wait for them to have privacy! But - "Scully, you can stop him! That's why I've been telling you all this, okay? You're the only one who can calm him down, make him wait to punish me... or, uh, not punish me at all! I know I didn't make the best choices yesterday, but he’s talked to the sheriff! That's a biased point of view, right? And 'cause of that, he’s not gonna consider the good I did! He’s pissed... God, Scully, I can sense how pissed off he is!"

And, as if Mulder did possess some sort of a sixth sense for their boss, the door buzzed again. Someone entered and marched heavily toward them. Mulder watched Scully's eyes widen, confirming who it was before Skinner even came into view.

Scully turned to face their superior with a polite, "Hello, sir". He definitely looked pissed and she wasn't going to even attempt to calm him down. Mulder’s desperate plea for her to win him some leniency had generated the opposite effect when he had tried to defend his actions. While still rather uncertain about the appropriateness of Skinner’s discipline, the idea of Mulder being firmly taken to task for his behaviour was appealing to Scully... In short, she thought Mulder did deserve a spanking.

A vein pulsed at Skinner's temple, but he spoke calmly, "Hello, Agent Scully. Thank you for waiting for me." Then he turned to the cell and said much more gruffly, "Stand up, Mulder. Front and center."

Mulder forced himself to stand and stepped close to the bars again. He held his hands behind his back and kept his eyes down on his grimy socks (his shoes had been ruined along with his suit).

“Agent... Fox... Mulder...” Skinner seethed, “Do you understand just how much trouble you’ve caused this town? And how much trouble you’re in?”

“Sir, let me explain - ”

“NO! I’ve heard enough from Sheriff Lowry. I want a simple answer, and you know I expect you to look at me when I’m speaking to you!”

Mulder glanced up at his superior’s face and saw how red it was. Not a good sign. He couldn’t help but shift his gaze to Scully, silently imploring her to say something.

“At _me_ , Mulder! Don’t expect Scully to defend you, not after you so brashly disregarded her role as your partner while on active duty. Do you think you have the right to ask for her help now?” Mulder flinched at the comments, suddenly too ashamed to look at Scully. He shifted his gaze back to Skinner.

“No, sir, I don't... I'm sorry...”

Skinner nodded in approval, his expression looking marginally less strained. “Better, Agent Mulder. And you _will_ be sorry. Now, let’s simplify my initial line of questioning... Would you agree that you behaved badly yesterday?”

Mulder sighed, “Yes, but I - ”

“Save it! The only _butt_ you ought to worry about is yours, understood?”

“Skinner, sir, please - ”

_BUZZZ!!!_

Both men went silent as the far door opened to lumbering set of footsteps, then there was an enthusiastic shout from the sheriff - “I found it, Mr. Skinner!”

What he had apparently found was something that confirmed Mulder’s worst fears, turning them into a nightmarish reality. He stepped away from the bars, his panic face turning up a notch just as Scully let out a subtle gasp at the wooden paddle in the sheriff's hands... and it was not the kind for rowing. The flat of it was about a foot long, maybe five inches wide, and several holes had been drilled through it. This was a paddle made for punishment.

The sheriff smacked it against his palm with a fond smile before speaking to Skinner, "Like I said over the phone, we ain't allowed to use this no more - but, back in the day, it helped me straighten out plenty of wayward young men in this town. I figure, since you'll be punishing your boy outside of an official capacity, that this ought to come in handy, eh? A good paddling won’t be forgotten!" He smacked his palm again and added wistfully, "Sometimes the old ways were best...”

He handed the paddle over to Skinner who inspected it for a moment before replying, “Thank you, Sheriff Lowry. I’ll certainly take this into consideration, along with your experience with it. Now, if you may, I would like access to my... _boy.”_

“Oh, of course!” The sheriff got the cell door open and Skinner entered with the paddle. Mulder looked back and forth between the implement and his boss's face before backing away with a fervent shake of his head. He came to a stop like a nervous animal between the rust-stained sink and toilet against the rear wall. Skinner only spared him a frown before turning around to face the sheriff again.

“Please lock us in. Although we've dealt with issues similarly, this is still an unfamiliar situation for myself and Agent Mulder. I can’t be assured of his cooperation _or_ my ability to keep him under control, so let’s not risk an escape if we can avoid it."

“That’s a fine point, Mr. Skinner!” The sheriff locked them in and then finally addressed Scully with a tip of his star adorned hat. “Ma'am, I’ll let you hold on to the cell key. I reckon you can let ‘em out whenever your boss gives his say-so. No rush at all! Can take a while to get through to someone as headstrong as your partner is." He took a brass key off the ring at his belt and handed it to Scully. She remained speechless as she accepted it, still incredibly astounded that Mulder had predicted correctly... Skinner had quite clearly planned to spank him here, and the sheriff had been privy to it!

“You’re leaving, Sheriff?” Skinner asked, sounding surprised, “I had assumed you’d want to witness this end of our agreement.”

“Oh, no... I’ll afford Agent Mulder some dignity. He _did_ solve the case and for that our town is thankful! Of course, I don’t condone the way he went about it so recklessly! If my son attempted even one those stunts, I'd blister him good. He wouldn't be sittin' for at least a week!” He tsked, then added, “Anyway, the walls here ain’t as thick as what you've got in the big houses, so me and Deputy Royce ought to hear the hollering from our desks. That'll do." He chuckled.

“Well, I appreciate that you can see the silver lining in all of this," said Skinner, "but the outcome of this case will not dissuade my hand. I promise you, my agent's recklessness will be dealt with quite thoroughly.” Skinner raised the paddle to imply that it would be contributing.

The sheriff nodded, looking pleased. “I don’t doubt that, sir. As agreed, all charges will be dropped, but I’m unable to do anything about the bills to fix the damage in town. It’ll be quite a while before things get back to normal here, that's for sure!” He directed his next words to Mulder, calling out, “I hope you learn your lesson, young man!”

Skinner looked back over his shoulder to garner Mulder’s response, which happened to be a glare and a pout.

 _"Mulder..."_ he warned, but the younger man just crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. Skinner sighed at the petulant teen act and told the sheriff, “He’ll properly thank you and apologize after we’re done.”

Sheriff Lowry just smirked and gave another tip of his hat before making his way out, leaving Scully alone in the hall. She fidgeted with the key in her hands and viewed the cell as if it were a stage, curtains risen to reveal two performers in a play that she was unexpectedly invited to, and had little knowledge of.

Skinner caught Scully's eye and seemed about to say something to her before Mulder (still against the rear wall) whined, “I can't believe you actually came here to do this! You're _crazy_ if you think this is okay, 'cause... 'cause it's _not!_ It's unprofessional, and... and unfair!” _Plus that paddle’s too damn scary,_ Mulder thought to himself, deciding that Sheriff Lowry was a bag of dicks for digging it up.

Skinner's mouth pressed into a thin line and he took a deep breath before telling Scully, “One moment, please...” He set the paddle down on the cot before making his way to Mulder, to whom he asked, "What's unfair, Mulder? What did I come here to do?"

With his arms still crossed, Mulder glared and replied, "You know _damn_ well what!"

Skinner glared back and said, "Lose the attitude."

Mulder jutted his chin out and raised his voice, “I don’t _have_ an attitude! You’re just being – ” but before he could finish that sentence, Skinner spun him around with a firm grip on his upper arm and delivered one heavy slap to his rear. Mulder yelped and visibly transformed from cocky to cowed.

The two men were nearly the same height but Mulder hunched into himself while Skinner loomed over him and ordered, "Keep quiet, and stay facing the wall until I call for you."

Skinner watched Mulder meekly comply and then went back to Scully whose eyebrows were both raised. He cleared his throat, seeming somewhat uneasy now, and said, “Agent Scully, I must apologize for how confused and appalled you must be, due to what you've been witnessing here. Please allow me to explain. I know my actions and intentions may seem extremely - ”

“Mulder told me, sir,” Scully interrupted to admit, “about your method of disciplining him. I’m aware that you’ve been, um... practising corporal punishment.”

Skinner blinked in surprise and pondered a moment before asking, simply, “And what is your opinion?”

Scully decided to speak formally, "Well, sir, it’s certainly unorthodox... but I have some reason to believe it's been beneficial. Barring this case, I’ve noticed Mulder’s conduct gradually improving in the time that he's been faced with consequences in this way. My, um - my family used corporal punishment, and I can understand it to be done in a nurturing manner... _However_ ,” Scully’s eyes were like ice as she finished, “if your treatment of him falls toward abuse, I will make sure that you _never_ touch Mulder again... You won't be able to.”

Skinner didn't seem unsettled by the threat. Rather, his expression contained a hint of approval as he responded, "Thank you for sharing your thoughts so openly. Now that we're collectively aware of this matter, I do believe that there should be more honesty between us. I wish to share my personal stance as well. The truth is that I care for... for Fox – and for you, Dana – much more than I should. I do _not_ regret that, but I would regret either of you losing your jobs - or your _lives,_ God forbid - when I could’ve done something about it. Abusing your partner is that last thing I want to do. I am punishing him to protect him from himself.”

Scully wondered if she was imagining the shine in her superior’s eyes as he cleared his throat and went on, “I know my words cannot assure you, not one-hundred percent, so I think it would be best if you witness this upcoming punishment and judge me for yourself. ”

“No!" Mulder suddenly shouted, "No _way,_ Skinner!” and he charged at Skinner with fists clenched at his sides. Scully completely expected him to at least shove at the older man but, to her surprise, Mulder seemed to catch himself and stopped to leave a couple steps between them. He breathed in deep before speaking with much more restraint, “Sir, _please_ don’t make her watch this.”

Skinner didn’t say a word, just pointed to the wall where Mulder had previously been ordered to stay. After a heavy silence, Mulder returned to it with a groan. He pressed his forehead against the chipped concrete and then occupied himself with the effort of _not_ cracking his skull against it. Knocking himself out seemed more and more like an appealing option. Skinner and Scully were talking about him like he wasn't even there, anyway!

“As I was saying, I would like you to see me carry out Mulder's discipline, but it’s completely your decision to make... Do you wish to stay?” Skinner asked.

Scully gave a serious nod.

“Good. I do have one condition, however... which is that you’ll refrain from interrupting. You'll watch us in silence, please. I want to be able to keep my focus on Mulder, and I also want you to be able to consider the punishment in its entirety before being free to comment. Can you abide by this?

"Yes, sir, "decided Scully, "I won't interrupt."

“Thank you... Then we’ll get set.” Skinner moved to the cot which was set against the left wall of the cell. Scully could only see his profile, the right side of him, after he sat down on the thin mattress, and he began to roll up his sleeves with a look of stern determination. He didn't have on a jacket or tie, Scully noticed, and she wondered if he had removed them because the car had gotten too warm - or because he expected to be exerting himself. _  
_

_This is really happening,_ Scully thought. Mulder was going to be spanked right in front of her! She felt nervous, but a little excited as well. She stepped back until she could rest against the wall behind her, and then she took a deep breath and reminded herself to remain silent. Like an audience member at a play, with the performance set to begin...

“Come here, Mulder.”

(♥️Y♥️) TBC (♥️Y♥️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to limit myself to a single POV for this fic so I've alternated between Mulder and Scully's thoughts... Did my best to keep things clear, hope nothing was terribly confusing? Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the read so far! Please comment if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a NSFW illustration embedded within this chapter, just FYI! ;) I'm pretty proud that I was able to complete this story this weekend, along with some art to go with it! Please note that I did edit the descriptions about both their outfits from the first chapter, so that I could draw it like I did, lol... It's nothing that changes the story.

“Come here, Mulder.”

...

Mulder flinched at his boss's command but didn’t turn around. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to wake up from what he hoped was just an embarrassing nightmare.

Skinner sighed and said, “You’re already getting extra for abandoning your position earlier. Sure you want more for remaining in it?”

The warning of _extra_ got Mulder moving. His self-preservation instincts were conflicted but he rationalized that this was not a dream and that it would just be stupid to make it even worse for himself, wouldn’t it? He walked as slowly as he dared toward Skinner while refraining from looking at Scully through the bars.

 _This is really happening_ , thought Mulder. He was going to be spanked in front of his partner! He felt humiliated beyond belief. Telling Scully about being spanked was one thing, but having her see it? He would never be able to look her in the eye again!

Mulder’s pace changed once he stopped to stand in the space between Skinner’s spread legs. Now faced with the absolute inevitability of his punishment, he just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible - so, without having to be coerced, he flopped down across the older man’s left thigh with a huff. His torso rested on the mattress and his legs angled to the floor, which was pretty much the same position he took whenever he got spanked on his couch at home.

At that thought, he hid his face against his folded arms and tried to imagine that he was back in his apartment with Skinner... Scully wasn't there. Only the fish in his aquarium would witness this upcoming butt busting. But Mulder was shocked out of this fantasy when he felt Skinner's hand seep under his pants and boxers, clearly intent on pulling them down.

Mulder shot his right hand behind him to hold up his clothes and twisted his head around to catch Skinner's eye. With an imploring look, he whispered fiercely, “Sir, no, _please..._ Scully's here, so - so you _can't..._ "

Skinner didn’t bother whispering back and Mulder’s ears warmed as he denied his request, “We always do this on your bare butt, don't we? Agent Scully's presence won't change that. It's the most effective way to do this and I want her to see how I typically handle you, understand? I won't spare you any dignity just to spare her from seeing you undressed. She’s a doctor, anyhow. It's your behaviour that you ought to be ashamed about right now, Agent Mulder. So these are coming down."

Mulder just made a frustrated sound and gripped his pants tighter.

Skinner grumbled, "I’m not going to fight you. Didn't we establish long ago that I'd win? In any case, I'm not in the mood to wrestle your clothes off. If you don’t let go on the count of three, I'll just get the sheriff to come in here and help me get you ready," he threatened.

"One... two... th-"

"Fine! FINE!" Mulder let go and immediately felt his pants and boxers get tugged down from his hips. He grimaced at the friction at his groin and then beat a fist against the cot once the clothing reached his knees.

“You made the right decision," remarked Skinner as he wrapped his left arm around Mulder’s waist, then he asked, "Comfortable?"

Skinner often asked this before getting down to business and Mulder had learned it was a genuine query rather than a jibe. Previously, he'd been permitted to change out of his suit, have an extra pillow, or get some water... even adjust his junk once... and Mulder was appreciative even though Skinner explained he just wanted him to be able to concentrate on the spanking. This time, though, Mulder was tempted to reply with something scathing, like - "What do you think?" - but he held his tongue and let out an angry huff instead.

“Done talking, hm?" said Skinner, "Well I’ll take a break from talking too. My hand can do that for me. Meanwhile, I want you to think long and hard about why you’re in this cell, and why you’re over my knee.”

Mulder didn’t even have time to register the first slap on his bare skin, so fast were Skinner’s strikes! There wasn’t a lot of force behind them, but the furious pace ensured that his wide palm covered the expanse of Mulder’s butt within seconds. Layer upon layer of stinging pain built over his clenching cheeks, giving them a rosy hue. Mulder grit his teeth and curled his toes.

Very gradually, the tempo slowed, but that just gave Skinner time to raise his arm higher before slamming it down against his vulnerable target. After several of these stronger strikes, Mulder felt like his ass was burning. He gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the thin sheet material on the cot, bracing himself while tensing his legs and stifling the yelps that wanted to escape. He didn't want Scully to hear him scream or see him flail like a kid. He could take this like a man! Of course, that was a lot to aspire to in this particular position. He tried not to think about what Scully was seeing...

What Scully was seeing was a vividly pink rear end. She had discreetly taken a few steps to her right in order to better observe Mulder as he was angled over Skinner’s knee and secured to his left side. She couldn’t see her partner’s face but she did have a good view of his buttocks. They had looked firm and muscular whenever she glanced at her partner's clothed rear before (by accident, usually) but they seemed soft now, almost rippling under the force of Skinner’s heavy-handed blows.

It had been a shock to Scully when Skinner had so adamantly undressed Mulder. That detail of his punishments hadn't been mentioned. It was so familial... intimate... She had felt herself blush when Mulder was bared like a naughty child, revealing surprisingly pale cheeks in contrast to his tan skin. Arousal had sparked within her at the sight, which she told herself was a normal reaction to an attractive - and _living_ \- man’s nudity.

Skinner had a point about her being accustomed to nudity as a doctor, but the people she mainly dealt with were cold bodies in morgues. Mulder was a breathing, moving, _hot_ blooded specimen... Ahem. Scully pushed those unprofessional thoughts to the back of her mind, as she always did, and reminded herself to focus on the task at hand. Which was to judge whether her boss was causing her partner any undue harm.

Skinner's spanking seemed much more severe than what she remembered her and her siblings experiencing, but Scully decided a spanking appropriate for a child may not be very effective on a grown man. So far, Mulder was only twitching very slightly and making small noises of distress, which was impressive considering how hard the strikes had become. But Scully could tell that he was struggling to remain as still and quiet as he was. She wondered if this was Mulder's normal response to this punishment, or if her presence was resulting in an attempt at stoicism... _Silly Fox..._ She also wondered how much longer this would take, whether they were nearly or _barely_ finished.

That last thought received an answer after Mulder began to squirm enough to disrupt Skinner's pace and aim. “Settle down,” Skinner instructed before adding, “we’re nowhere near finished!” He started aiming some swift smacks against the lower parts of Mulder's butt, spreading the colour.

Mulder let out a groan of misery and wriggled even more, seeking relief from the worsening onslaught. He slid backwards too, nearly resting his knees on the floor, but Skinner dragged him back up and then further over his thigh. Using more weight, his left forearm pressed down on the small of Mulder’s back, now damp with sweat, causing his spine to arch and butt to tilt upward.

The crease below Mulder's butt cheeks became the prime target now and Mulder let out a high pitched yelp. Before more could escape, he quickly grabbed the shabby pillow at the end of the cot and pressed his face into it to muffle himself. After judging its effectiveness, he took the opportunity to let out one long and aggrieved scream into the musty smelling fabric… but then the pillow was ripped away from him and tossed aside.

The spanking stopped and Skinner sighed before commenting, “Don't pretend this doesn't hurt, Mulder. Just let it out... and, I don’t want to sound cruel, but you heard Sheriff Lowry. When you get to hollering, I want him to hear it! He’s the only reason why you’re not facing charges. You should be grateful."

Mulder was reminded of the sheriff’s statement about thin walls and his temper rose along with his embarrassment, making him spout, “Grateful my ass! You _are_ cruel! Why don’t you… you and the sheriff... go rent a dungeon and – OW!!!” There was an explosion of pain across Mulder’s butt and he glanced back in alarm, eyes widening at the wooden paddle in his boss’s hand. He had forgotten about that thing! _Shit, shit, shit..._

“Have I been cruel, Mulder? If anything, I think I’ve been too LENIENT!" Skinner swung the paddle down a second time, prompting a string of whimpers out of Mulder, then added bitterly, “Let me give you ample reason to call me cruel!” Another swing collided.

"Ow-ah! Skinner, _stop_ it! STOP! That hurts too - "

There was a fourth crack of wood against flesh and Mulder gave a panicked cry as he kicked wildly and reached back to cover his blazing butt with his right hand. Skinner waited until Mulder's body stopped its instinctive flailing, then he tapped the paddle lightly against Mulder’s hand and said warningly, “Move this out of the way, or will it need a taste of the paddle too?” Skinner hmm’ed in mock consideration and moved to raised the implement again.

“No-no-nooo!” Mulder shouted fearfully, quickly moving his hand away. That shout turned into a throaty shriek when the paddle struck again, the fiercest blow yet! His rear had never felt such immense pain before and he found himself in a desperate bid to escape, to get as far away from the wicked instrument as possible. After slipping his hands between the frame of the cot and the wall of the cell, Mulder bucked hard and was able to tug himself forward, climbing out from Skinner’s hold so that his butt moved out of range.

With a gruff, “Damn it!”, Skinner dropped the paddle before twisting his torso toward Mulder, who was trying to bring himself up to kneel on the cot. Skinner used both hands to grab the back of Mulder's shirt and yanked him backwards with so much force that the younger man was pulled off the cot, feet landing unsteadily on the floor. He straightened up, a little dazed, and then tripped on the pool of pants at his ankles as he tried to step away.

Mulder would’ve stumbled to the floor if Skinner hadn’t stood up and caught him by his upper arms. His angry boss kept a firm grip and shook him a little before saying, “If you can’t stay in that position, let’s try something a little different.”

Skinner sat on the cot again, but just at the edge of it, and then forced Mulder down over his left knee again. Mulder grunted as blood rushed to his head. Instead of resting on the mattress like before, Mulder’s torso was left unsupported and fell toward the floor. He felt his pants and boxers get roughly yanked off his feet, taking one sock with them. In more brisk movements, his legs were clamped between Skinner’s thick thighs and then his hands were pulled behind him and pinned to the small of his back.

Skinner gripped Mulder's wrists tightly with one hand and picked the paddle back up with the other. After taking a few deep breaths, he asked again... _“Comfortable?”_

Mulder cringed at the obvious sarcasm this time. He was _far_ from comfortable in this revised position, arms and legs effectively trapped in place. He had to tense his abdominal muscles in order to lever himself up and keep his head from touching the concrete floor. It looked so much filthier up close. And his throbbing butt felt extra vulnerable in this jackknifed position over Skinner's one knee, the acute bend of his body beyond awkward and exposing. Mulder allowed his head to drop a few inches and that gained him an upside down view of Scully's heels. She was certainly getting an eyeful!

Mulder didn’t think he could feel any more embarrassed but the thought of Scully ogling his nakedness was making him react. Another kind of heat stirred in his nether regions and he began to swell against Skinner’s pants. _Oh, God..._ The idea of making a mess against his boss’s pants gave rise to a profound panic and Mulder knew he needed to think of a distraction before he got noticeably hard.

But then Skinner saved him from having to think at all.

It seemed the best way to eliminate Mulder’s libido was a flurry of hard paddle swats against his upper thighs, igniting the sensitive nerve endings there. Mulder could’ve sworn his balls actually shrivelled in shock at the searing pain. Scully’s presence was forgotten as his focus returned to Skinner's upgrade from just using his hand.

"OW! - AHH! - WAHHH!" Mulder began to holler without any care for his dignity, unable to formulate words. His feet drummed uselessly on the floor and his butt remained a perfect target even as his whole body rocked forward from each strike. The paddling continued nonstop against the same area for about half a minute, though it felt like one hellish eternity before Skinner stopped his terrible onslaught.

As he struggled to catch his breath, Mulder wondered if he had any skin left on the backs of his thighs. Even the air seemed to be rubbing against them the wrong way. Then he felt the paddle rest on the fuller part of his cheeks and quickly guessed what that meant.

Mulder shook his head at the floor and begged desperately, "No more! Please, sir, _please..._ That's ENOUGH!" _  
_

“Enough? No, I think think so..." Skinner lifted the paddle up and and slammed it down harshly. The wide surface of it easily covered both of Mulder's quivering butt cheeks. His eyes filled with tears as Skinner began to lecture along with interspersed strikes of the paddle.

"I only planned to give you a few licks with this at the end of your punishment, but I think my hand hasn’t been enough for you, has it?" - _CRACK -_ "I haven't disciplined you for, what, _three_ months? And then you decide to handle a case like this!"- _CRACK CRACK -_ "Evidently, my spankings have been too soft. My hand hasn’t left a good impression on you... but this paddle has, hasn't it?" - _CRACK -_ "Maybe I should get one for myself, hm? I could also strap you, or cane you!" - _CRACK CRACK!!!_

Skinner ignored Mulder's wailing and continued, "No more warm ups... and you'll be given a weekly dose, how about that? Maybe _then_ you’ll remember to behave - " The next blow struck lower, between Mulder's crimson cheeks and thighs. " - and make better decisions!” He delivered three more blows to the sensitive sit-spots and Mulder wailed even louder. The sheriff and deputy would definitely be hearing this. Along with half the town! _  
_

The paddling, and Skinner's threats... they wore away at Mulder's physical and mental barriers like no other experience before. He didn't feel manly in any way... he didn't feel human! He was just a confined mass of agony, and regret.

This was all his fault for not being able to keep his mouth shut and behave during his spanking. If he had, his ass wouldn't be in so much incredible pain! And if he had shut his mouth and behaved _yesterday,_ then his ass wouldn't be in _any_ pain at all...

Mulder finally felt something cave inside him, and then rivulets of tears fell down his face as he sobbed out brokenly and apologized, "Sorry - I'm SORRY! I know I screwed up, sir! I - I was wrong, I was _bad_ , and I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry... please, _please_ believe me!" The paddle stopped and Mulder heard it clatter to the floor behind him. He sobbed louder in relief.

Scully was relieved as well, with tears down her face too. She had been just about to break her promise and shout at Skinner to stop the punishment. Sure, Mulder had practically asked for Skinner to go harder on him, but she had never heard her partner sound so pitiful... so hurt and scared... The sobs broke her heart! And although the paddle hadn't broken Mulder's skin, there were some darker splotches amidst the cherry red buttocks and thighs, hinting at some bruising from Skinner's relentless blows... too rough, Scully thought. But he seemed to be done with the paddle now and Scully thanked God for that. She also thanked God that Mulder finally apologized. He sounded truly remorseful, and she wondered what Skinner would do now. She told herself that they had to be past the worst of it...

"I want to believe you're sorry," said Skinner softly, "but I need you to explain yourself first. Tell me what you did wrong yesterday _and_ what you should've done instead. Can you do that?"

"Yes! Yes, sir!" Mulder nodded frantically, eager to obey.

"Good, Mulder... Now, I'm going to keep spanking you while you do that, but I'll only use my hand if you promise not to try and escape your punishment again. No kicking, no reaching back."

"Oh, I promise! Please, sir, just your hand!" Mulder pleaded.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of your arms and legs now. You'll behave for me?"

"Yes, sir, I'll be good!"

Skinner released Mulder's wrists and spread his knees to free Mulder's legs. He reached down to lift them up over his right thigh so that Mulder hung across his whole lap. Then he put one arm below Mulder's chest and his other around his knees, partially lifting the limp man as he sat further back on the cot. Mulder's upper body and legs rested on the mattress on either side of Skinner, with his butt propped over his thighs.

Scully thought Mulder ought to feel tremendously more comfortable in this position and she heard sincere gratitude in his voice as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sir, thank you..."

Skinner replied, "You're welcome, Mulder," and a look of sympathy showed on his face as he gently inspected the vivid weals he'd caused.

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/9QmdRg)

After a sigh, Skinner said, "Remember what I asked for... _Talk."_

He began slapping Mulder's butt with his hand again, alternating cheeks. He kept it light, barely lifting his arm between strikes. They were delivered at a very slow pace, with a couple seconds in between. Still, after what his butt had gone through, Scully wasn't surprised at Mulder's reaction. He tensed and let out a keening sound before collecting himself enough to speak again.

For the next several minutes, Scully listened as Mulder described his actions from the previous day in minute detail, listing every single offence, including some that neither Scully or the sheriff had found out about. It was a shockingly thorough confession and Scully had to commend Skinner for maintaining control of himself. He never once changed his pace or increased his force at any point, even when Scully almost _wanted_ him to hit Mulder a little harder.

Skinner just calmly responded to each infraction with "Why was that wrong?" or "What could you have done instead?" He even offered his own advice when Mulder was at a loss for an answer. For the most part, though, Mulder already knew for himself what alternative actions he could have - and _should_ have - carried out. Scully couldn't decide if that made her more or less upset.

Mulder went quiet for a moment, just sniffling and twitching slightly at the steady spanks, then said, "Um, I think that's all, sir? I-I'm sorry that I was bad... that I'm such a screw-up. Sorry you had to come all the way here to deal with me. I know you must have important things to do." He glanced over his shoulder, giving Skinner a look full of remorse.

Skinner stopped spanking and said, "It was my decision to come here, don't apologize for that. _You're_ important to me, Fox... and don't call yourself a screw-up. You just needed a reminder to behave more responsibility. I wasn't joking when I said you might need to be spanked more often. Maybe not once a week, but... once a month could be appropriate to keep you in check. Think of it as maintenance."

Mulder eyes widened in horror and he looked about to argue but then Skinner put his left hand on his back, rubbing firm circles there. Mulder let out a sigh and rested his head on the mattress, facing the wall. For a long moment, both men were silent. Mulder's breathing slowed and Skinner wore a frown on his face as looked to the paddle, still on the floor. He shook out his right hand and flexed his fingers a few times. Scully held her breath, remaining silent, sensing the punishment wasn't over yet.

Mulder didn't catch on until he felt Skinner stop rubbing his back and lean over, and he glanced to see him pick up the paddle. He clenched his ass and let out a nervous, _"Sir?"_

Skinner said, "Get up, please."

After just a second's hesitation, Mulder obeyed. He pushed himself up from Skinner's lap and side-stepped to the floor, grimacing as the movements pulled at his sore, swollen skin. Then he stood looking down at Skinner, who stayed seated while holding the paddle. This was nerve-wracking... Was he done punishing him or not?

As if Mulder had asked out loud, Skinner said, "We're not done yet. It's unfortunate, but I need to remind you of something now, something you missed in our discussion."

So he had forgotten to confess to something, but he genuinely couldn't think of what. He mumbled, confused, "I - I don't..."

"Here's a clue," Skinner offered, "Deputy Royce."

_Oh..._

_Oh!_

_OH NO!!!_

"I forgot, I'm sorry! I... I was rude to him! I said, um... something bad..." Mulder couldn't maintain eye contact with Skinner, looking away as he waited for a response.

"You did. And we'll deal with that now." Skinner reached out and turned Mulder by his hips so that he faced the back of the cell, giving Scully a direct view of his ass again. There was no point being shy now, but his hands still twitched at his sides as he resisted the urge to shield himself from more punishment. But he wouldn't make the same mistake again! He would accept whatever Skinner chose to dish out, even though he already felt like he wouldn't be able to sit down for the rest of his life!

Mulder turned his head to his left as Skinner spoke, "Those things we've already discussed, they're forgiven. I can even admit that I understand why you took those actions. However impulsive, you thought they were worth the risks in order to solve the case as quickly as possible, and to protect people," Skinner briefly glanced at Scully, "So, I can understand those things, even though I cannot excuse them. Nothing... _nothing_ is worth risking your own life for. I hope that lesson sticks this time."

Mulder nodded emphatically, warning his future self not to ever earn such a punishment again. He made note of the throbbing and fiery ache he felt now, embedding it to memory.

Skinner smiled grimly before scolding, "Now, what I _can't_ understand... is disrespect! What you said to Deputy Royce was absolutely uncalled for. He was doing his duty! You acted too big for your britches while he was acting well within his authority in the situation. Even if he _had_ stepped over the line, I would expect you to respond with some modicum of respect and maturity. In case you've forgotten, you are a Federal Agent! Isn't that right?"

Mulder hunched his shoulders, feeling properly chastised. He replied meekly, "Yes, sir."

"You represent the Bureau... you represent _me!_ Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And do you think mouthing off like a schoolboy is how a Federal Agent should behave? While working a case, no less?"

"Yes - uh, no! I mean - no, sir!"

"Good, and I'm going to make sure you remember that," Skinner's tone got even sterner, "Hands behind your head, Agent Mulder."

This was unfamiliar to Mulder. Skinner had never prepared him like this for punishment, but he did what he was told and tried not to tremble. Indeed, it was unfamiliar, but it was not unpredictable... He was in for more paddling, and just the thought made him tear up again.

"You're going to stand there and take the rest of your punishment all on your own. Nothing to support you, no one to hold you... I'm not going to help. I'll be frank and tell you I'm making a point here. If your penchant for disrespecting authority puts your career on the line... well, how _can_ I help you? While I may be able to argue that most of your misdeeds are intended for the better good, what you said to Deputy Royce... _that_ served absolutely no purpose! We were lucky this time, with Sheriff Lowry here, but not everyone will just allow me to blister your bottom to settle things. Now, brace yourself, and don't you _dare_ move out of position."

Mulder held his breath and spread his legs a little, expecting to feel the paddle again right away, but then Skinner ordered, "Tell me what you said to the deputy."

"Wha - um, why?"

" _Tell_ me."

"Um, I... I told him to screw himself, sir."

"No. Say it exactly the way you told him."

Mulder gulped. "Go... go fuck yourself."

The paddle clapped against Mulder butt and he yowled! Skinner was using a lot less force than he had before, not even half, but the widespread impact was still excruciating on his battered flesh.

"Say it again."

"Go f-fuck yourself - AHH!" Mulder stomped his feet, managing not to to step away from his spot. And he ducked his head down, gripping his hair and resisting the urge to reach down. _Oh, Christ...  
_

"Again, louder!"

"GO FUCK YOUR- _YEOWWW!!!"_

Mulder was sweating, shaking, hating how alone he felt as he stood there with nothing to distract him from the pain. He wanted to collapse to the floor... then he wanted Skinner to catch him, hold him! Fresh tears leaked from his eyes and dribbled down his nose and chin. He couldn't wipe them away. He choked back cries, preparing to repeat those three terrible words As many times as he had to _.  
_

Then Skinner asked, "I don't think you ever want to say those words again, do you?"

Mulder erupted into noisy sobs and gasped out his reply, "N-no... I... I d-don't! Nev...never ah-ah-again! I'm s-sorry!"

"That's good to hear. Now..." and Skinner stood up from the cot, leaving the paddle behind, which was all it took for Mulder to suddenly lose all restraint. He turned and threw himself against his boss, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. He hid his face against the collar of Skinner's shirt as he continued to cry wholeheartedly.

Skinner gave a surprised grunt but didn't push the distraught man away, but after the cries lessened, he said, "Mulder, I... I still have to give you the extra you earned earlier." His voice was determined though full of regret.

Mulder stiffened when he remembered he had left his position at the rear wall of the cell. A big no-no. "Sorry, sir... I'll - " He began to push away, already missing the warmth and feeling foolish, but then Skinner's arms wrapped around his back in a solid embrace. He squeezed tight and said, "Stay where you are, son," and then Mulder felt one of Skinner's arms lift away.

Mulder cringed, waiting, but then there was the barest hint of a tap on his left buttock. Still, he let out an unhappy "Ow."

Skinner chuckled and went back to hugging the younger man with both arms. "I barely touched you."

Mulder half-sobbed, half-laughed when he responded, "It still hurt! You - you _roasted_ me!"

"I know, I know..." Skinner cooed, "but we're done now, son. No more, I promise." He moved one hand up to Mulder's thick brown hair, scratching soothingly. With his other, he rubbed up and down Mulder's back which was still trembling as his sobs dwindled.

"Oh, Fox... my boy... you took that so well. You were so good for me - so brave! I know I frightened you, and I'm sorry I had to be so rough... but you deserved to be punished, right?"

Mulder whined out a "Yessir..."

"And you know why I do it, why I punish you, right?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Skinner prompted, "Please, tell me, I need to hear it."

"You... 'cause you care about me..."

Skinner left it at that and tightened his hold while waiting for Mulder to finish crying. They had their eyes shut, both exhausted, but then jerked in surprise when they felt a small hand land on either of their lower backs. Glancing down, they saw Scully, who had entered the cell without them noticing. She had red-rimmed eyes and was biting her lip, looking like she needed comfort as well.

The two men smiled at her and each simultaneously freed one hand to pull her into a shared embrace.

(♥️Y♥️) THE END (♥️Y♥️)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're able, please comment if you enjoyed your read! I'm curious what elements of this story stood out. In any case, thanks for giving my work a look! Now I'll be aiming to complete some of my unfinished fics before starting any fresh stories lol... If you're a fan of my other stuff, feel free to me know what you'd like me to focus on first! :D


End file.
